Average
by flower-magi
Summary: Aine and her friends are average girls add Ed and Al and a plot to kill the newly appointed Fuhrer Roy Mustang would be getting involvved also will the avergae girl fall head over heels for Al. first FMA fic feedback wanted


This is my first FMA fanfiction, also I'm trying to make it be an OC fic and trying to not have my characters playing off as sues… quite a challenge as this is my first fic for this series, so I'm going to try and play the easy way (or at least seems easier for me) and I'm doing this from my lead character's point of view, all my characters are based on people I know in real life so I have good bases for personas rather than starting off with a blank board.

The overall plot won't really become much until the next chapter provided I decide to keep going with this fic, I'll be wanting lots of feed back good or bad through out the entire fiction, my goal is to become a writer some day (though as you can see my spelling and grammar is horrible) I'm hoping it will fall into place as I work on making my own characters and stories. Also anyone who can tell me why this site likes to double space EVERYTHING I upload will make me a very happy person because when Itry to fix ti it becomes clumped.

This fiction is slightly AU taking place after the series, (so the movie never happened here, I couldn't come up with anything good for it) Al is back in his body and he and Ed are reunited, Roy is becoming Fuhrer and there's a party planned, it's taking place in a small town, mostly because of it's location and convince, there are quite a few hotels as the place used to be a hot vacation spot some years before, it has some traffic now from time to time, the town is fairly average and most of the families are fairly average. Aine and her friends Phrye and Keran are average girls for their age. So one would ask how they could end up helping to uncover a plot to kill Roy Mustang.

Phyre is older than both Keran and Aine by two years, she's 15, her family includes her mom, dad, younger brother by 3 years Keran and her older sister by a year April. Phyre is a very nice girl, most of the guys around town have either dated her or at the least like her as a person, she tends to be a bit boy crazy but lately has been trying to get Aine and Keran to take more of a liking to boys, since Keran is her little sister and Aine has known her so long she's almost like one Phyre wants the two to be as happy as possible.

Keran couldn't be less like her sister, she's always looking for an adventure, couldn't care less about what boys think or at least that's what she leads everyone to believe. There really is someone she likes but the only thing she knows to do is wait, it's her biggest secret. Her and Aine have been friends since they were 7, sometimes people mistake the two for being twins or at the least closely related since they both look a lot alike the only difference being that Keran is prettier than Aine who has more average looks. Even with the looks Keran doesn't pay much attention to guys and they don't pay much attention to her. She also tends to be a bit more tomboyish than the others.

Aine lives with her mother and father, she also has a brother but he's not often around since her parents own a hotel she can often be found doing a chore, she tends to blame her brother for the amount of work she does and complains that he should be there and not elsewhere, he parents want her to one day take the place over but Aine doesn't like the amount of work it would take but can't really think of much she'd like to do with her life. Aine tends to be shy at times and often worries about how people think of her, she tends to be clumsy or at least good at getting herself into odd situations. Overall she's a nice girl usually, though she has flown off the handle before.

--------------------------------------------------

"You two should go say hi!"

"N-no way, _you_ go say hi!"

"That would defeat the purpose, there's two of them and two of you!"

"I didn't come all the way out here with you two to talk to stupid guys."

"I sort of did, but not like that, it, it's too random I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you will!" Phyre smirked as she cut the dog's leash with a pocket knife

"When I catch that dog and get back here I'll kill you." Aine grumbled under her breath as she turned to walk after the dog, this wasn't her idea of the best way to meet new people "And if I'm going you're going to!" she added taking hold of Keran's hand and pulling her away "Phyre when we get back I'll help kill you then hide the body!" Keran yelled back at her sister who only smiled and waved.

"She's got some nerve." Keran growled

"S-shut-up we're goanna look like total idiots, she didn't have to do that with the dog, why'd it have to run to them… of all the other people out here it runs right to the boys that I wouldn't fancy meeting chasing a dog."

"We won't be doing anything; I'm leaving this ship wreck!" Keran said as she started to slowly walk away from Aine

"Oh hell no you're not!" Aine took a hold of Keran's hand once again and pulled her along side "Just leave the dog I'm sure he'll get a great home!" Keran sighed

"Are you crazy you know how my mom is she'd freak!" Aine said "besides you wouldn't if it was your dog and I'd go with you so no complaints… we'll just have to kill Phyre when we get back…"

"Yes… Kill…" Keran was gritting her teeth

"Anyway, in the meantime, if my face starts to get really, really red and I start to do that thing where I play with my earrings too much, hit me on the side or something!"

"Are you _sure_, you're sure you want me to do _that_?" Keran asked

"Yes!" Aine hissed

"Okay whatever you say." Keran said in a teasing voice

"I'm, I'm sorry Pieko got lose and I wasn't paying attention-- I hope he didn't cause you any trouble, if, if perhaps he might have made you waste any time I've got a few bucks I can give you if he did." Aine had said this rather quickly

"Huh?" Edward was only able to catch a few words of this

"AINE TALK A LITTLE BIT SLOWER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Keran slapped Aine on the back of her head "Sorry about Aine, sometimes she forgets about a thing called self control. What she _meant_ to say was she was sorry if Pieko, her mutt here caused you any problems, and then say was saying other stuff about repaying you and this that and the other because she's obsessive and compulsive about that type of thing and too eager to please people."

"He wasn't a problem, if Alphonse here hadn't been all _'oh my god stray doggy!'_ We wouldn't have stopped at all." Ed sighed

"Nii-san I really thought it was!" Al protested "It was only a few seconds anyway, not like you were in a really big hurry this morning anyway, you're so mean nii-san!"

"OW WHAT THE HELL KERAN!" Aine yelled after receiving a punch in the stomach from Karen

"You told me to do that if you started playing with your earring." Keran said in a quite voice laughing a bit

"I didn't mean for you to hit that hard, oh-oh god I see the light, great grandmother is that you? What's that god… you want Keran to take the trash out from now on, okay I'll, I'll tell her that!" Aine faked passing out

"I didn't even hit you that hard I bet you only burse a bit!" Keran jerked Aine to her feet "Wuss." She added

"Seriously that really hurt, you didn't have to hit me that hard a tap would have been good enough, I don't think I'll be able to eat solid foods for a week…" Aine complained

"Keran, Aine!" Phyre came running up to the two "What in god's name are you two doing? I leave you alone for five minutes Keran and you're trying to kill your best friend, what's the world coming to!" Phyre teasingly said this to the two "You'll have to excuse _both_ of them because they honestly don't know how to act. Hey you in town by any chance for the party for the new Fuhrer Mustang that is a state alchemist pocket watch right?" Phyre eyed the watch that was dangling from Ed's pants

"Yeah." He said slowly this was a very weird way to come into a new town.

"Oh then, you'd be looking for a place to stay right about now then right?"

Ed nodded slowly, he didn't exactly want to know what this girls' idea of a place to stay would be

"Aine's family's hotel would be the perfect place, the rates are good, her mom might give you a discount if she does extra dishes, and it's just across the street from where the party's at!" Phyre chirped

"I'm really killing her now…" Aine said under her breath to Keran who nodded

"I can't believe you Phyre, you probably scared the hell out of that poor alchemist boy, you're very scary when you're being persuasive you know." Keran said to her sister as soon as the three were alone

"Hey but it's worth it." Phyre laughed "You two are going to get to know them weather you like it or not!"

"You're forgetting Phyre, we don't live there, so in actual light only Aine is going to have to get to know them." Keran laughed a bit

"You're such a cruel person doing this so I'd make an idiot out of myself." Aine's face had turned red

"I won't totally abandon you, after all living down the street from you and all, but yeah don't expect me over there unless I have to run an arid or something for the next week." Keran laughed

"You'll be seeing a lot of the place then." Phyre laughed

"I'm going to kill you one day…." Keran said Phyre only laughed at her more

"Well it's getting late, I value my life so I guess I'll head home for the mountain of dishes thank to Miss Phyre here." Aine scoffed

"Have fun!" Phyre laughed

"About time you got back here!" Aine's mom said grumpily

"Nice to see you too mom." Aine said scarstically laughing a bit

"Well, you got dishes tonight, I was hoping you would have gotten back sooner so I'd have some help with the cooking but your father tried his best to help, it was… okay, anyway we're about to eat so feed your pets so they don't try to break in like yesterday."

"Gotcha mom." Aine chirped

"Geze Phyre you're a strange girl, getting me into all this, I'm already shy around guys close to my age you didn't have to make it so they ended up staying here for the week." Aine said to herself "You'd think someone else could do some of this work around here, but no that lazy good for nothing jackass can't even feed his own dog, okay so what if I am lazy myself? Who gives a crap I still do stuff, where the hell is he anyway… no matter." Aine emptied a bag of cat food into a metal pan, of course the cats knew the sound meant food and came dashing around the corner seconds after.

"Now for the dogs… it's really my favorite thing feeding them, right next to jumping into muddy swamps and being chased by bears." Her voice dropped a bit "Why in the hell am I talking to myself?" she asked "Ok I won't answer that so I can at least say I talk to myself but not answer."

She poured the dog food quickly and got away from the food bowl as fast as she possibly could before Pieko and the other dog which was a good bit larger named Chip came dashing through the yard. Chip ignoring the food and heading straight for Aine, tackling her and licking her "Sick…" she said slowly trying to shove the dog off of her

"Jeze Chip I can't just sit here all night sooner or later ya got to move you know…" Aine sighed "Now I get to smell like dog woop dee friken doo."

"Hey dog learn some manners." Aine heard the voice of the older boy from before; of course Chip being the friendly dog he was couldn't help but get off Aine to go greet the boy and his brother.

"LOOK OUT HE'LL!" Aine couldn't get the words out of her mouth fast enough before the dog had managed to tackle the younger brother, Aine thought the older one had called him Alphonse earlier, since she was never good with names she didn't really know if that was right.

"Hello… umm dog… if you wouldn't mind you're a bit heavy…" the boy said slowly

"In other words get off." The older of the brother pulled the dog off which had seemed to have finally calmed down and went off to it's food

"Thanks for that, Chip has a lot of pint up energy because my brother never plays with him anymore, I'd walk him like I do Pieko but every time I've tried it's more like Chip walks me." Aine laughed a bit "I'm really sorry about Chip I hope he didn't cause any trouble, but really even if he did don't let my mom know that I'd rather not be grounded for 8 years." Aine paused for a second "Oh and sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier, Aine Brice."

"Edward Elric, that's my little brother Alphonse Elric."

"So he's younger then?" Aine asked

"Yes."

"I thought it was the other way around…" she admitted

"Everyone does." Alphonse laughed a bit as he tried to escape Edward's death glares

"Aine get in here already!" she heard her mom yell

"Aw crap I forgot I said I'd get the laundry earlier… SHE'LL KILL ME… I should go inside now!" Aine turned and ran towards the back door after giving the boys a quick wave, she sighed as she walked inside "Wow that was so embarrassing, stupid dog, I'm a mess now it's only something that could possibly happen to me."

"Aine,"

"I'm sorry mom is completely slipped my mind!"

"Yes the laundry too, you need to get onto that after dinner, but I wanted to say your father and I are going on a day trip tomorrow; you think you can handle things around here?"

"Yeah, but it'd be great if Kearney, could get off his ass and help out once in a while." Her mother sighed "I've told you time and time again, that boy won't do anything so don't hold your breath for him, besides since he started working at the store at least he's bringing some money in now, and he does work pretty hard at that job at least."

"But where does he go right after he gets off… a friend's house a party some stupid-"

"That's enough Aine!"

"Alright, gotcha."

"And go wash up before you come to dinner you smell like a dog."

"How would you possibly come to that idea?" Aine said under her breath

"Why 6 am?" Aine said tiredly as she made her way down the stairs nearly tripping a few times

"What kind of an inn opens this early anyway?" she sighed "Heh at least I get out of some of the other jobs for today, I'll just spend the day snoozing on the desk I love how we don't get much business."

"AINE!" a voice yelled, to Aine it seemed like she'd only just laid her head down

"Phyre what the hell, can't ya' see I'm working here?"

"Sure, working on snoring." Phrye laughed

"I-I-I was what?" Aine said quickly as her face turned redder

Phyre laughed "I'm kidding Aine, anyway I was gonna ask you to go o the creek with me, Keran, and Matt's coming to."

"Little busy here… ok well not busy but I can't go anywhere today, and isn't Matt a little young for you anyway?"

"Eww no, I doubt Matt even has… never mind my point is, I'm just not like that with him, anyway I see you're a bit busy so I'm gonna go, drink some coffee and wake up some, there's no reason for you to be tired you always go to bed early enough so stop being lazy." Phyre laughed and waved as she skipped off "Oh yeah." She stopped at the door "AND GET A MAN!" Aine would have said something back but Phyre had already ran out the door.

"Okay more sleep now." Aine laid her head back down on the desk but hadn't realized she'd knocked over the coffee she'd been drinking earlier until after her head felt wet

"Shit!" she cursed, it couldn't have been water, no it had to be coffee… so perfect now my hair has a stupid brown spot in it until I can wash it, I really hope we don't have any customers today." Aine sighed, maybe if she hadn't said this six people wouldn't have walked into the hotel

"This is just not my day I swear." She mumbled as she tried to pull her hair back to hide the brown spot and pushed a few papers over where the coffee had split on the table.

"I want to reserve a room, Roy Mustang."

"NO FREAKING WAY, YOU'RE… THE NEW!"

"Fuhrer, though I'd like you to keep that on the down low for now."

"Oh sorry I- yes, umm just sign here and hear and here's your key, if you need anything just ask for me, I mean Aine." She pushed a sheet of paper towards Roy she couldn't believe this, the freaking Fuhrer was staying at her family's hotel part of her was excited beyond her wildest dreams and another part of her knew this would only mean she'd have more to do now.

She passed papers and keys to the others in the room

"You've got coffee in you hair." One of the other people pointed out Aine blushed "I didn't realize that much spilled." This was just great the new Fuhrer was standing in her parents hotel lobby along with other military personal and there she was red in the face with coffee stained hair.

She couldn't help but look at all the papers that had been handed back to her to see who was who.

_Riza Halkeye _Room 12

_Jean Havoc _Room 11

_Kain Fuery_Room 10

_Alex Louis Armstrong _Room 9

_Vato Falman. _Room 8

_Roy Mustang _Room 7

"Stupid Aine you gave him the room number 7 key that's only 5 rooms past my room oh god I'm going to end up doing something stupid and embarrassing myself I just know it." She sighed "Oh it's not worth talking to myself over."

She looked at her hair "It'll wash out at least… I hope the coffee doesn't stain the desk badly." She pulled out a stack of old papers and picked two off the top to soak up what was left of the coffee

_**Dog of the military works for common people**_

_Edward Elric 15 year old state alchemist, rumor has it he's giving a new meaning to dog of the military, he and younger brother have been said to have helped dying towns, aid in the arrest of a cat burglar, unforutionaly the cat burglar escaped not long after capture, he's said to be moving mountains for someone at his age. _

The rest of the paper wasn't readable since the coffee had already soaked in on the rest of it, besides that and the fact it was published two years before that was it.

"Hey wasn't that guy's name…" Aine paused for a second before nearly falling out of her seat "I got flattened by a dog around one of the most young and accomplished alchemists around. Of all the messes they could have pulled me out of, something dangerous, some exciting… no it had to be over the stupid dog. Its official I'll never allow myself to live that down."

Aine nearly jumped out of her seat when the door opened again and Edward, Alphonse and some blonde haired girl who looked closest to Ed's age walked in "Aine, how much would it be to add another person to our room?" Edward asked

"Since you're renting the room we don't charge for how many people are in it, the only extra cost would be meals but since I don't know how much that is I'll have my dad handle it when he and mom get back later on."

"Aine, Phyre asked that I bring you this." Keran had walked in, ignoring everyone else in the room she handed Aine a piece of paper

_Hey Aine, needed a reason to get Keran over there ha ha, but yeah even so I wanted to tell you to find a way to free-up tomorrow night and come over around 5pm-ish, we're gonna have a small party, maybe you could bring a certain… someone's? So I'll leave this short byes._

_Phyre!_

_p.s.: GET A MAN!_

Aine's face turned red as she folded the paper up again "Keran tell her I said I'd come but no to the second thing because I don't work that way!"

Keran laughed a bit "Yeah I'll tell her but…" she paused for a second as a smile grew on her face "It looks like the other one _has_ a girlfriend… this means, KERAN CAN'T BUG ME ABOUT GOING WITH HIM NOW!"

"Figured they both did I mean seriously, that one guy, _is_ Edward Elric… I don't know if you remember reading much about him but…" Aine showed Keran the paper she had used to soak up coffee. Keran started to laugh a lot "Ironic Phyre would even try getting me with someone like that, she thinks way too highly of people, at least now I can come over here though and not hear _'Keeeyreeen why didn't you talk to himm?'_" Keran said the last park in a mocking tone; Aine laughed a bit "Good because I have a ton of work to do and you totally owe me!"

"You are evil Aine."

"Your mom isn't expecting you back anyway right? Just call her if you want to." Aine said giggling a bit

Keran sighed "she's not, so what do you expect me to do anyway?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to walk Peiko."

"You wuss you can't do it on your on?" Keran joked "Of course I will, you just better keep up and go wash you hair before we go too, sorry but there's no way I'd walk with you like that it'd be embarrassing."

"Oh right." Aine's face reddened a bit as she remembered the coffee stain in her hair.

"I'll take care of things over here." Keran said jumping into the seat Aine had been sitting in.

"Have fun." Aine said as she walked out of the room

---------------------------------------------

Ok now I did my job (typing) and you can do you (rewieving please)


End file.
